


Bed Hog

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Will's a bed hog and late night complaints turn to talks of the future.





	Bed Hog

**Author's Note:**

> Another random prompt from Google. I may edit this and make it longer, or add another chapter. Or I could go crazy and make a new series. I don't know.  
> *I don't own these characters.

Nico sighed and flipped over for the fifth time. Beside him, Will was snoring loudly, spread eagle in the middle of the bed. Nico uselessly pushed Will’s arm away, only for it to flop right back and hit Nico’s chest. Irritated and sleepy, Nico groaned and sat up in the bed. He stared down at his sleeping boyfriend for a moment. Then, his irritation returned and he leaned over to shake Will. “Will,” he said softly. When Will didn’t stop snoring, he shook him harder and said louder, “Will!”  
Will’s snoring stopped, and he swallowed heavily but didn’t open his eyes. Nico rolled his eyes and with another sigh, slapped Will’s arm. Will didn’t move but Nico saw his lips twitch for half a second. Nico’s eyes narrowed and he slapped Will’s arm again, then said, “You’re taking up the whole bed, Solace.” When Will still didn’t react, he twisted on the bed and pushed Will with his feet. Will grunted quietly and turned his head the other way so Nico gently kicked his side with one foot. “I know you’re not asleep, you jerk, and if you don’t get up, I will kick your ass out of the bed.”  
To prove his point, Nico gave Will a big shove with his feet and suddenly Will’s arm and leg was falling and he was on the edge of the bed. With a startled yell, Will rolled off the bed and landed with his hands and knees under him. Nico snickered and crawled across the bed to look at him. Will sat back on his heels and glared at Nico. Nico crossed his arms and returned his glare, unapologetic. Their standoff only lasted a minute before Will sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “You’re such an ass sometimes, Nico.”  
Nico gaped at Will as he stood up and stretched. “I’m an ass?” he repeated, shocked. “You keep hogging the bed!”  
Will shrugged and threw himself on the bed, landing on his back. He lifted a hand and rubbed Nico’s back. “Well, if we weren’t sharing a full size bed, we’d both fit.”  
“This full size is already taking up too much space in your teeny tiny apartment, Will. Nothing else will fit,” Nico pointed out, laying back down beside Will.  
Will shrugged helplessly. He leaned over slightly and kissed Nico’s head. “I’m sorry it’s all I can afford with my part-time job. I’m stretching it as it is just to afford this.”  
Nico thought for a moment and then looked sideways at Will. “You know, we’ve been dating a while.”  
Will snorted. “Two years is definitely longer than awhile, babe.”  
“Shut up,” Nico mumbled sheepishly. “You know what I mean. It’s been a long time. Do you think maybe it’s time we . . .” Nico trailed off, blushing.  
Will lifted himself up on his elbows, turning to face Nico slightly. “Nico di Angelo, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” he asked hesitantly.  
Nico swallowed and licked his lips nervously, his face burning. He sat up and turned his head away from Will. Will copied him, sitting up too, and put his arm around Nico’s shoulders. Nico leaned against him and they just sat together quietly for several minutes before Nico finally said what was both on their minds. “You think we should get a place together?”  
Will waited a moment, nuzzling Nico’s hair with his cheek, before he responded. “I think that would be great, Nico. If you’re sure.”  
Nico nodded, hesitantly at first and then confidently. He pulled away from Will so he could look at him. “Yeah, I’m sure. I mean, I pretty much live here now anyway. I only stay with my dad when I have work that keeps me there overnight.”  
Will nodded and pecked Nico’s lips. “We’ll have to set up some rules. I’m not going to let you pay for anything completely on your own.”  
Nico smiled. “It’s not like I can’t afford it. My dad pays me good for my work.”  
Will tugged on Nico’s hair playfully. “That’s not the point. It’ll be ours, so we’re both going to pay for things.”  
Nico nodded agreement and then yawned. He scooted onto the bed and laid down, pulling Will with him. Will settled down at his side and snuggled up to him with a contented sigh. Nico kissed the top of Will’s head and said, “We can discuss it more in the morning.” Will mumbled something in response and moments later he was snoring again. Nico chuckled and settled down against the pillow, closing his eyes. He was asleep a minute later.


End file.
